


May The Games Bring Us Back Together

by StarlightSeeker18



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSeeker18/pseuds/StarlightSeeker18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye Lewis's life turns up side down when her name is chosen to compete in the 74th Hunger Games but it gets worst when she founds out her old friends from District Two are competing too. Cato/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before The Reaping

Chapter 2: The Night Before The Reaping

"Here is a toast to what might be the last drink before one of us is shipped off to the Capitol." Adara said raising her beer bottle as both Cleo and Faye did the same.

"May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favor." Cleo said as her and the other girls took a sip.

This was a tradition the trio had before the day of the Reaping, it was to spend the whole day together at the beach and drink to their hearts content. Adara Black, age seventeen, blonde hair and light green eyes is your average normal girl who is very outgoing and caring person you would ever meet. Cleo Summers, also seventeen, chestnut brown hair and blue green eyes who is very bright and very funny. Finally, Faye Lewis, age eighteen, dark brunette hair and dark brown eyes who is always to herself and quiet.

Faye was different from theses girls because she wasn't from District Four… she was from District Two. District Two is in charge of masonry and also a production of weapons the Capitol uses. The tributes for District Two are trained for the games before they are eligible to enter and those who represent are often volunteers. Faye was definitely trained since she was five years old until the age of ten. Then she had to move to Four.

Moving to District Four was something she didn't want but it was for her and her family's sake because eight years ago was the 66th annual Hunger Games when her older brother, Bran Lewis's name was called to represent District Two. He was eighteen and had been training since he was also five, but that training wasn't enough to save him in the arena. Bran was so close at the end but yet so far from winning, it broke their parent's hearts knowing that their son would never come back to them. Faye couldn't go back to the Training Center anymore knowing that her brother wouldn't be there with her. Everything was too much for the family, so Faye's father asked to transfer his job to District Four. Few days later, Faye left everything behind but was still in contact with her best friend Clove Faulkner but she never said goodbye to her other best friend Cato Reyes.

"I say if Faye survives her last year in the Reaping then odds are definitely in her favor." Adara said throw more wood into the fire.

"Oh that's right, you guys still have one more year to get though." Faye replied taking another sip.

"Yeah and next year is the Quarter Quell." Cleo sighed as Adara groaned in frustration.

"There is no end to this!" Adara cried out to the ocean.

"Well, seventy-four years and you would have thought the Capitol would run out of ideas to kill us." Faye said playing with her hair.

"I think it has gotten more intense over the past years." Cleo whispered staring into the fire.

"Dying at such a young age seems more intense." Faye said

"At least you would have a beautiful corpse though not wrinkly or old." Adara replied

"What's beautiful about being covered in blood and disfigured?" Faye asked giving her friend a confused look, which was the same look as Cleo's.

"I don't know, if I was in the arena that would probably be on my mind aside from trying to kill everyone." Adara answered sheepily as the other girls shook their heads.

"If I didn't think it was true, I probably say you're mad." Cleo said sighing as Adara shrugged.

"Hey guys, hate to be a buzz kill but I promise my mom I wouldn't come home late." Faye said drinking the rest of her beer and started grabbing her belongings.

"But we thought you were going to sleepover tonight." Adara said

"Sorry, tomorrow is Beck's first time in the Reaping so I have to make sure he is ok before he goes to bed and be there for him in the morning before leaving." Faye answered

"Ok, we'll meet you at the reaping." Cleo replied as Faye waved goodbye to them.

Walking from the beach back home was something Faye like especially when it gives her time alone to just think. Her mind was racing about tomorrow and it was nightmare of hers to be chosen. Like most people, she was scared and nervous. She only wants to know if Clove and Cato will be volunteering, knowing this is also their last year to compete. Knowing those two, they probably do anything to be in the Games.

Once Faye made it home, her parents were waiting for her in the living room.

"Faye, honey we have some news we want to tell you." her father said as Faye sat down next to her mother.

"About?" she asked cautiously

"This may come as a shock…." her mother began calmly looking her daughter in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant." her mother said slowly as Faye's eyes widen with a smile.

"That's amazing! I'm happy for you two." Faye said hugging her parents.

"Well that was the reaction we were hoping for." her father said chuckling

"Did you tell Beck and Flora?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no but we plan on telling them tomorrow morning before the reaping." her mother replied.

"I'm happy that you told me first." Faye said cheekily

"There is one more thing… tomorrow… uh - "

"I know." she answered before the talk of her deceased brother started.

"Beck will need you so you better go see him." her father said as Faye nodded and started to get up.

"And Faye, use mouthwash we can smell the beer in your breath." he said as her face when red of embarrassment as she ran up the stairs.

Before she went to see Beck, she decided to take a shower and brush her teeth. It was refreshing to wash the sand out of her hair. Honestly, she really like water, fresh or salt because it washes all the stress and problems away. By the time she done, the smell of cherry blossoms came off her skin.

"Hey, Beck." she said walking into her brother's room who was staring at the ceiling.

"Did mom and dad put you up to this?" he asked as Faye lay next to him.

"Yes and no." she answered as he looked at her with a confused look.

"Which one is it then? he asked

"Yes they did but they implied it." she replied as he sighed.

"Nervous?" she asked nudging his arm.

"Yea, you?"

"More than ever."

"Really? Is it because of 'them'?"

"Yea and that it's my last year."

"You should be happy that its your last year because then you won't have to go though the reaping ever again."

"Doesn't mean my name won't get pick."

"I hope I don't but what if I do? I can't fight and I don't think I can take someone's life either." he cried

"Don't worry, if you do get pick I will volunteer to go in with you and make sure to protect you." she

"I don't want you to do that especially if that means mom and dad might loss two more of their children."

He was right; their parents didn't need that and especially with new baby on the way, mom doesn't need that stress or pain.

"Ok, that's true but it's your first year so there is nothing to worry about." Faye said

" 'Doesn't mean my name won't get pick.' " Beck quoted as Faye elbow him in the side as he laughed.

As the night went, Beck eventually fell asleep and Faye kissed his forehead before heading to her own bed. Once her head hit the pillow she fell into deep sleep… she dreamed about tomorrow. Standing with Adara and Cleo as she looked for Beck on the other side. As Serenity Fitzgerald came up to the microphone…

"Welcome the annual 74th Hunger Games! The time has come to pick one young man and woman to compete in this year's Hunger Games. Shall we begin? Ladies first." Serenity made her way to the reaping bowl filled with the girl's names as Faye finally found her brother who gives her the thumbs up. Once Faye turned back to Serenity she had a slip of paper, which made her stomach turn. As she begins to unfold the paper, Faye had a feeling whose name is on the paper as her eyes widen. When Serenity looked to the crowd, she said

"Faye Lewis."

Faye woke up from the dream as she began to start breathing rapidly. She was sweating and she tried to slow down her heart rate. It was the same nightmare again, but it felt so real every time the actually day came. She looked at her clock, 9:30 and the reaping is in a hour and half hour so she jumped in the shower quickly. Changed into her nice clothes; white dress shirt and black pencil skirt, threw her hair into a ponytail and put on her golden heart locket she got a long time ago, then made her way to the kitchen where her family was beginning to eat breakfast.

"Morning." she mumbled softly as she sat down next to Flora who was eating cereal.

"Good morning, you look beautiful." her father said

"Thanks." she replied while spooning eggs and bacon onto her plate.

"This came letter came in for you." he said passing her the letter as she took it from him.

Faye recognized the handwriting admittedly, Clove... so she opened the letter...

Faye,

I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I have been training for the games and you know I really want to represent District Two. Anyway the day before the reaping, someone is going to come in and pick two tributes to volunteer, it's like a test. I'm nervous and excited but I can't wait to show them my skills. Yes, Cato is also working really hard as I am too. The both of us really want this plus we can work together fine so District Two has it in the bag if they pick us. Aside from that, I hope everything is good in District Four for you. I know its going to be hard when the day comes but remember its your last year so lets cross our fingers and hope for the best. Can't wait to hear from you.

~Clove

P.S. May The Odds Ever Be In Our Favor

Faye put the letter away and sighed... Clove didn't understand that only one can won but she was hoping for the best.

"Since we are all here together, Beck… Flora we have some news." their mother said with the same tone that she use when she told Faye the news.

When Beck and Flora looked up, their mother said it as their eyes widen.

"Another baby." Flora giggled smiling as their mother nodded.

"What?! I'm shocked and angry that you didn't tell me sooner but I can't… because I'm really… really happy for you guys." Beck complained as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, its good that everyone has the same feeling. So Beck, once you're done go put your nice clothes on." his mother said happily as Beck nodded and went to go change.

"Well, that went really well darling." their father whispered to his wife.

"Yes it did. Oh and Faye can you help Flora get dress too while I clean up here." her mother said as Faye swallowed her last bite and nodded.

Her and Flora went to Flora's bedroom, which was small and pink everywhere.

"Here put this white dress on." Faye said handing Flora the dress.

"Faye, what's going to happen today?" she asked pulling the dress over her head as Faye sat on the bed.

"Beck and I are going to be in the Reaping to see if we will be in the Hunger Games this year." Faye replied choosing her words wisely.

"If you go?" she asked

"Then I go."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know, Flora." Faye sighed as Flora crawled into her lap.

"But we hope I don't have to like before. But if I do… I want you to have this." Faye said as she reached into her shirt and took the locket off. She then puts it on Flora.

"There is nothing in it but you can put a picture in whenever you want. Just remember as long as you wear this locket and no matter how far I am, I will always be with you and love you. Always." Faye said as she hugged Flora who nodded her head.

They stayed like that for a few more moments until their mother came in.

"Beck is waiting for you, Faye." she said and Faye got up and placed Flora on her feet who then ran out of the room.

"Faye, I love you." her mother said as she wrapped her arms around Faye and she did the same.

"I love you, too." Faye replied letting go and then making her way downstairs to see Beck and her father.

"We will see you two there." their father said as he hugged each of his children.

"I love you both very much." he said as they replied back.

Finally, both Faye and Beck made their way down to the Town Square together. Walking side by side as both stared straight ahead. The silence surrounded them until they were near the square and that's when Beck stopped.

"Beck, everything ok?" Faye asked kneeling to his level and putting her hands on his shoulder.

"This is it, Faye." he whispered to her as she nodded and helped guide him to the check in.

The Peacekeeper pricked their fingers for blood, which was standard procedure. Then both brother and sister walked into the crowd…

"I have to go with the girls. I'll see afterwards." Faye said to her brother who nodded.

"Whatever happens today, we stay strong for the other, deal?" he said holding out his hand.

"Deal." she said shaking his hand as she pulled him into a hug. They both said I love you to each other before departing.

Faye looked for her friends in crowd, eventually found them and went to stand next to Adara.

"Hey, guys." she said to them

"Hey." Adara and Cleo said at the same time.

There wasn't much to say but they held each other hands as the reaping started to begin.

"Welcome, welcome the annual 74th Hunger Games! May The Odds Ever Be In Your Favor!" Serenity Fitzgerald said into the microphone.

"The time has come to pick one young man and woman to compete in this year's Hunger Games. Shall we begin? Ladies first…" she said and then started making her way to the reaping bowl.

Standing in front of it, she lifts one hand, and puts it in to the bowl. Finally, she pulls one slip of paper out and brings it to the microphone. The girls squeeze each other's hands very tightly and their bodies tensed up. This time Faye wasn't sure what to think as her eyes fell onto her brother who gives her the thumbs up just like in her dream. As Faye turned her attention back to Serenity who was unfolding the paper… her stomach turned.

"And our woman tribute is…" Serenity begins as Faye closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Faye Lewis."


	2. Tributes

"Faye Lewis"

This was the first time when this girl, Faye Lewis wished her name was never called. Her body was like stone and eyes wider than ever. She didn't know how the breath or move. The day her nightmares came true… her name being chosen to compete in the 74th annual Hunger Games. One of her friends, Adara Black gave her a push towards the stage before the Peacekeepers would come and drag her up there themselves. Faye made her way up the steps to the escort of District Four, Serenity Fitzgerald who took Faye's hand and pulled her to stand next to her.

"Now for the boys." Serenity said stick her perfectly painted teal nails into the reaping bowl of names. Faye looked at the reaping bowl with the girl's names in the district and out of the many names that were in there, Faye's name was called.

"Ezio Delmore" Serenity said which snapped Faye out of her thoughts as a boy in the crowd came up to stage with the same expression as Faye had. He wasn't that tall but taller than her, he had red hair and brown eyes then she realized he was her classmate, the boy who had a crush on her friend, Adara.

"Here you have it, your District Four tributes Faye Lewis and Ezio Delmore." Serenity said happily and clapped as everyone crowd clapped slowly. The tributes turned to each other and shook hands calmly.

"Now, I must ask if there are any volunteers?" she asked and as much as Faye and Ezio prayed someone would speak up, there was nothing but silence.

"Alright then. Happy Hunger Games! May The Odds Ever Be In Your Favor." she finished and ushered the tributes into the town hall. Peacekeepers then escorted them to different rooms where they would say their goodbyes to their love ones. Faye waited patiently in one of the rooms basically called an office. The door opened and her family came in.

"Five minutes." said the Peacekeeper who slammed the door.

Faye's mother threw her arms around her daughter and started to cry. Her father stood there holding Faye's little sister Flora who was only five year old in his arms. Then there was Beck her twelve year old brother looking petrified.

"Honey, I'm so sorry!" her mother cried as her father put a hand on her mother's shoulder as she pulled away.

"If I don't come back - " Faye began

"No, don't say that Faye! You are coming back because I'm not losing another child to these barbaric Games." her father cut in. That was what he said the last time when the family was in this situation eight years ago.

"Dad but- " she sighed

"No buts, my little girl is coming home to us." he said as she hugged her father probably for the last time.

"Hey, Flora." she said as the little girl in her father's arms, wrapped her little arms around her big sister's neck.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about me, I will be back soon. Remember I love you, ok?" Faye said softly to Flora as the little girl sobbed into Faye's shoulder and nodded her head in response.

"Faye, I'm scared… I'm scared that I won't see again." Flora mumbled.

"Don't be because as long as you wear the locket I gave you today, I will always be with you. Hey, your going to be a big sister soon and you're going to be a role model like I'm for you." Faye said as she stroke Flora's hair. Then Faye past her little sister back to her father and turned to Beck. Her little brother jumped right into Faye's arms…

"Please don't go." he cried hugging his big sister tightly.

"I have to. I don't have a choice." Faye choked holding her brother tightly against her.

"Then fight. You have to win." he argued and she nodded.

"I need you to be strong. Worst comes to worst you will be the eldest so I need you take care of Flora and the new baby because they will need you in the future. I love you Beck, please promise me to keep living your life to the fullest." she said kissing his forehead.

"I promise." he whispered as he pulled away. Faye hugged her family again before the Peacekeepers came in and dragged them out as she yell "I love you all" to them as the door snapped closed. A few moments later Faye's friends Adara and Cleo Summers came in and hugged her all at once.

"We want you to know that we will be thinking about you and cheering for you during the Games." Adara cried as both her and Cleo pulled away from Faye.

"Please try to win and come back soon." Cleo said wiping tears away with the sleeve of her dress shirt.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm really happy that we all became friends." Faye chocked out running her fingers though her dark brunette hair.

"How are you doing?" Adara asked rubbing her nose.

"Not so great… well on the bright side I haven't vomited yet. Scared mostly." Faye replied voice shaking.

"Do you think they might - " Cleo began

"I don't know. I really hope not." Faye cut in as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Has 'she' said anything about what has been going on?" Adara asked curiously

"Only that they have to be tested if they want to be pick which was in her last letter. Which I received this morning." Faye answered

"So you won't find out until on the train then?" Cleo asked and Faye nodded.

"Are you going to see Ezio, Adara?" Faye asked changing topics. Adara's face went red as she nodded her head and Faye and Cleo gasped.

"Not what you people think. I think it would help if I paid him a last visit before he goes." Adara said shyly turning her face away from the other girls.

"Last visit? Have you been seeing him before?" Cleo asked raising an eyebrow curiously. Adara started stuttering as Faye and Cleo's eyes widen.

"Adara Elizabeth Black, have you been seeing this boy?" Faye asked shockingly and Adara nodded.

"For how long?" she asked smirking

"A couple of weeks." Adara replied sheepily.

"Well that crush was something more than we thought, didn't we Faye?" Cleo said tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, well odds are not really in our favor today… so this is it I guess." Adara said as Faye hugged her who cried into Faye's arms.

"I'm sorry." Faye whispered as Cleo stroked Adara's blonde hair.

"We don't have much time left but I love you guys, please take care of yourselves. I ask for one thing…" Faye said quickly looking at the clock.

"What?" both Adara and Cleo said at the same time.

"Look after Flora for me because she could really use you guys and besides she thinks of you guys as her big sisters." Faye said finally as the door opened and both girls nodded when the Peacekeepers pulled them out.

Faye paced the room until the Peacekeepers came in to escort her out to the carriage that would take her, Ezio, and Serenity to the train. On the ride to train station, Serenity kept talking about how everything in the Capitol was glorious. Everything was going to be wonderful and that things will probably feel different for a little while. Most of the time both Faye and Ezio took turns replying and nodded but didn't really cared what the Capitol had to offer.

The silver train came into view as the carriage stopped right in front of it. The tributes boarded the train as Serenity lead the way.

"So this is where we will be eating. As the bedrooms… follow me." she said walking though one door, which open automatically leading into a corridor.

"Continuing down, the left door is yours Ezio and right door is yours Faye." Serenity said gesturing to the far doors down the corridor.

"Your mentor and I will be down on the other end of the train." she said leading the tributes back to the eating area.

"Now, why do you two both sit down and I will get Finnick." she said leaving though another door as the tributes sat down slowly.

"So have you met him?" Ezio said, as Faye shook her head 'no'.

"I thought we would be getting more mentors than just him." he said scratched his head nervously.

"Well, hello my tributes." said Finnick who waltzed into the room with opened arms.

"Finnick Odair. Your mentor for this year." he said with a bow and shook each of his tributes hands.

"Now before we talk about strategy for the Games, lets see the competitions." he said taking a sit and gesturing to the television as he turned it on.

"I'm going to start with District One and Two first because they are the really deal." he said

The reaping for District One started as the escort for the district came up to the microphone to start the introduction. He then went to the reaping bowl for the girls and pulled out a slip…

"Glimmer Villarreal." he called then a tall blonde girl from the crowd walk onto the stage with her head held high. Faye tilted her head as she tried to read this girl and all she got was bitch written all over the girl. Then the boys were next…

"Marvel Ayers." Then a boy came up to the stage with the same attitude as the girl.

"Note: District One always takes pride in competing in the Games." Finnick said as the reaping for District Two came on next. At this point, Faye was lightly biting her nails and Ezio noticed but didn't say anything. He didn't know that most of the people's names in the reaping she knew. Like District One the introduction were the same for Two. The escort put his hand into the bowl and picks out a name…

"Sylvia Pace." Before Faye could let out a sigh of relief someone called…

"I volunteer as tribute." said a girl with dark hair and Faye's eyes widen.

"And your name miss?" said the escort

"Clove Faulkner." both her and Faye said at the same time. Then Finnick and Ezio looked at her.

"You know her?" Finnick asked as Faye nodded slowly staring at the screen as the escort called for the boy tribute…

"Rex Vinson." Like before there was another person who called to volunteer and Faye knew who it was before the name was even announced because right then she got up and walked towards her room in disappointment as the volunteer's name was revealed…

"Cato Reyes."


End file.
